Gardens of Eternity
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: Kagome was sent to Tokyo to visit her boss Kaede. She mets Inuyasha one of Kaede's ace students. Then Naraku closes the borders between Tokyo an the rest of the world. To get back home, she has to kill Naraku. But as time goes on, does she want to leave?
1. Tokyo

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime character.

Summary: Kagome was sent to Tokyo to visit her boss, Kaede. She meets Inuyasha, one of Kaede's ace students. Then Naraku closes the borders between Tokyo and the rest of Japan. Kagome, in order to leave, has to kill Naraku. But as time goes on, will Kagome want to leave? InuKag MirSan

**Gardens of Eternity **

**Chapter 1: Tokyo **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Rain poured down on the people of Tokyo in the early night, soaking everyone and everything that dared step outside their homes or offices. Most of the citizens had retreated to the safe indoors, but one did not. Her name was Higurashi Kagome.

The slim black haired girl groaned. '_I wish I would have brought an umbrella!_' she thought, shivering from the cold. He duffel bag was slung on one shoulder, and a small suitcase was clamped in the opposite hand. '_Its cold, cold, cold!_'

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw the garden lights of Kaede's dojo. She picked up the pace, racing toward what would be her home while she stayed in Tokyo.

She reached the dojo out of breath. Tall, welcoming gates stood before her and beyond that elegant gardens stretched on for what seemed like for an eternity.

Kagome jingled her key chain, looking for the proper key that would open the gates.

She made a triumphant noise, as she found the key she was looking for, and pushed the gates gently.

The black gates swung open from the gentle push, and closed as soon as she walked into the gardens. She heard a satisfying click as the gates locked themselves.

How she had missed this place. Trees, flowers, plants, they all grew, although it was winter. She remembered when she had once asked Kaede why they grew in winter.

Flashback 

"_Hey, Lady Kaede, how come the gardens grow in the winter?" Kagome asked, looking out the window. _

"_Ah, child, when one finds one's true power, almost anything is possible." Kaede said, joining Kagome at the window. _

_Kagome looked at Kaede, confused. "What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" _

_Kaede only smiled and shook her head. _

End of Flashback 

She gently touched one of the striving flowers, their beauty never faltered, even as the rain weighed the poor flowers down. Kagome gently shook the flower, and it stood up, tall and strong. She smiled, and headed down the stone pathway, toward the dojo, which could be seen in the distance.

"Lady Kaede! I'm back!" Kagome called, slipping off her wet shoes, then sliding the paper door shut. "Lady Kaede?" Kagome called once more. She set down her things on the ground before setting out to search for Kaede.

The dojo had a warmth that warmed her heart, as well has her soaking body, Kagome noticed. It was exactly the same as before. Wooden floors scrubbed clean, and the cabinets tightly shut.

Nothing seemed amiss.

But yet, why had Kaede called her on such short notice, saying it was an emergency, in the middle of the school year no less?

"Kaede?" She said, dropping the Lady. She had often called her just Kaede, sometimes, out of habit.

She finally found Kaede down in the training room, watching two of her students fight. Kagome walked down the stairs. The air smelled eerily of blood and sweat.

"Kaede?" Kagome tapped Kaede on the shoulder gently.

"Ah, I sensed your presence, child. Sit." She did as she was told, sitting on her knees in a tradition Japanese position.

"Very good! Stop!" She called to the blurry movements. Automatically, two men appeared, their clothes and faces blood and sweat stained.

One of them had long silver hair that tumbled down his back and he was wearing very queer clothes. They were red, and a sword was at his side.

The other one was wearing monk robes. He had black hair that was in a stub of a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he was carrying a staff with rings that jingled.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, I'd like to met one of my students who has come for a visit. This is Kagome." Kaede said.

Kagome stood up and bowed. "Pleased to met you, Inuyasha, Miroku." Although she was still not sure which one was which.

The silver haired one crossed his arms and mumbled, "Why don't you go back where you came from, you wench?" he said rudely.

He was hit on the back of the head with the monk's staff. "Now, now, Inuyasha, that is no way to treat a lady."

"What the hell was that for you stupid monk?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

But Miroku wasn't there anymore.

"Beautiful young lady," He began, kneeling in front of Kagome. A vein in Inuyasha's head grew large as Miroku continued. "will you bare my child?"

SMACK!

"Go to hell, Miroku." Kagome replied, swearing, which was an unusual thing for her. "I'm going to my room." She said, then she eyed Miroku. "And I'm locking the door."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

R&R!


	2. Kagome's Fairies and Inuyasha's Secret

Disclaimer- don't own

Gardens of Eternity 

**Chapter 2: Kagome's Fairies and Inuyasha's Secret **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome smiled happily as she let a fairy land on her finger. In Kaede's gardens, she had learned that you can find anything. Especially fairies. They mostly came out at dawn, early morning, sunset and early night. They let off a pretty shade of light, which made a round sphere around their bodies. When it was dark, it was fun to see the fairies flutter around the gardens, their dazzling colors bright and beautiful. There were yellows, blues, pinks, reds, greens, and whites.

The fairy on her finger was a pale blue, and it took off suddenly, exactly when Kagome heard footsteps.

Kagome jumped to her feet, an arrow notched in her bow.

Inuyasha came walking up the pathway, and Kagome lowered her bow, and placed the arrow in a quiver she had placed on the ground.

Inuyasha took one glance at her, and turned away. He walked down the path to his right, heading to the weapon shed. Kagome, curious, stood, grabbed her weapons, and followed Inuyasha.

"You don't have to stalk me like I'm some criminal." Inuyasha said casually, without turning around.

"I'm not STALKING you, I'm just curious to why you're going towards the weapon shed!" Kagome said angrily. Something about Inuyasha ticked her off every time.

"I'm not." He said calmly. (Very OOC of Inuyasha, ne? Don't worry, the horror will end soon)

Of course. It was so obvious. Beyond the weapon shed was the dojo's cemetery. All the teachers and students of the dojo were buried there. Kagome had never known anyone in the cemetery, so had no reasons to ever go there.

"Can I come along?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "So now you're asking?" He smirked.

"So what if I'm asking?" Kagome shot back, fighting down her anger.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied ignorantly, turning back toward the cemetery, and continuing on.

Kagome happily took that as a yes and followed Inuyasha quietly.

They arrived at the cemetery gates, and Inuyasha silently opened the gates and entered the graveyard with Kagome at his heels.

A mysterious fog hung over the graveyard, a fog that did not affect the rest of the property.

Inuyasha stopped at a small temple. Kagome felt an aura of great importance surrounding it.

The worn sign above the entrance said clearly:

Shikon Kikyou's Tomb and her statue in Honor of the country of Japan and the Tama Dojo and the Shikon no Tama Shrine!

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the temple, which smelled heavily of wood and strangely, pine needles.

The temple had a lack of furniture, and any other proper house needs. However, there was pictures upon the walls, their serious faces casting down at Kagome, as if asking, 'How dare you

enter the temple of Shikon Kikyou, when you don't even know her?'.

Kagome followed Inuyasha up a short flight of steps, which consisted of seven steps, according to Kagome, who had counted them.

When they got up the short flight of steps, they landed on even floor, and in the middle of it, three steps up was a glass coffin. Inuyasha approached the coffin, and Kagome followed, self-conscious in this place, which had an air of importance.

Luckily, the stairs were wide enough to accommodate both Inuyasha and Kagome comfortably. Kagome peered at the person through the glass and gasped.

"What are gasping for, wench?!" Inuyasha asked quickly and rudely.

"She... She... looks like me!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, then at the girl in the coffin. "No. Kikyou was intelligent... and beautiful."

Kagome's blood began to boil. "Are you saying that I'm not!?"

"You've got it."

SLAP!

Kagome ran down the steps and out of the temple, through the cemetery, and out into the gardens, crying.

Kagome plopped down at the base of a nice tree, which put some sort of umbrella over Kagome's head. It was raining, although this detail was unknown to Kagome, who sat huddled down at the base of the tree.

She didn't understand. She didn't understand why Inuyasha's words hurt so much. She had immediately labeled him 'Jerk' and expected to be hurt by his words... but not this much... perhaps she didn't like the girl in the glass coffin...

"Why do all the guys I meet have to be such jerks? At least the ones I end up BEING AROUND are jerks! Why me?!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

A nearby fairy, startled by Kagome's yelling, fell off a branch.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She apologized to the fairy, picking up the fragile creature in her hands. "lets get you to Kaede. She'll know what to do with you."

Kagome began to run toward the dojo, hoping she wouldn't get wet.

"Kaede! KAEDE! OH KAEDE!" Kagome shouted, taking off her shoes and entering the dojo. "Kaede! KAEDE! THERE'S A HURT FAIRY!"

"A hurt fairy? Let me see, child." Kaede said, entering the room.

Kagome handed over the dark blue fairy willingly.

"A hurt fairy is a bad omen..." Kaede said sadly. "Something bad will happen soon. Very soon, and it will effect all, especially those who reside in this dojo."

"What? What's going to happen?" Kagome asked, sitting forward on her knees like she was watching a very suspenseful movie.

"I don't know, child. We'll have to take very good care of this fairy. Perhaps then the bad omen will not be as bad." Kaede confided, taking the fairy into the kitchen.

Kagome followed, questions swirling around her mind like whirlpool of water.

"KAEDE! OLD HAG!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the dojo. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET THAT MONK AND WENCH OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Kagome jumped up from her spot on the floor, her bow in her hand and her quiver on her back.

"I'm going to help Inuyasha, Kaede!" Kagome said, running toward the door. Kagome slipped on her shoes, and notched an arrow in her bow, and rushed out to find Inuyasha.

Kagome froze in wonder. Inuyasha couldn't be human. He was slicing his enemies with claws, his agility inhuman.

"HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OR NOT, WENCH!?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, before launching a purified arrow at one of the youkai.

"You're not human!" she shouted at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha froze. He stared at Kagome for a long time.

"Of course he's not human! He's a hanyou!" Miroku said, running up.

'You mean... as in... half-demon?' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Kirara are on their way! She's bringing Shippou to! Back up will be soon, so we just got to hang in there!" Miroku called.

"Alright!" Kagome called.

"Not a problem!" Inuyasha called back.

Kagome launched another arrow, and Inuyasha sliced demons with claws. Miroku was using his monk powers, making the youkai freeze, then Inuyasha would slice them to bits.

Suddenly, the youkai retreated.

"COWARDS!" Inuyasha yelled, but made no attempt to bring them back. The three fighters were too worn out to fight anymore.

"Hey! Why are they retreating?" A longhaired girl asked, riding a huge fire cat.

"We don't know, lovely Sango." Miroku said happily.

"What took you so long?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I live clear across the city!" Sango replied, sliding off the cat's back, followed by a little kit child. The cat turned into a small kitten, and jumped into Sango's arms.

The little kit ran up to Kagome and said, "Hi. You're really pretty. My name's Shippou."

"Hi Shippou. I'm Kagome." Kagome told the kit. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms gleefully.

Inuyasha picked up the child by the tail. "This is no place for little kids, Shippou. I suggest you leave."

Shippou began to wildly try to punch Inuyasha while yelling, "SHUT UP HALF-BREED!"

Inuyasha looked very pissed off, and flung the kit about ten feet away.

"Inuyasha! Don't be mean to Shippou!" Kagome scolded, then ran to the little kit and picked him up in her arms. "So you're a hanyou?" She asked.

"Yup!" Shippou replied for Inuyasha.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippou stuck out his tongue and snuggled deeper into Kagome's arms, as if she'd shield him from a mad Inuyasha.

He was right. "I've had enough with you and your constant insults!" Kagome cried angrily.

Inuyasha instinctively shrunk back away from the pissed off Kagome.

Miroku and Sango backed off, frightened, as the angry Kagome aproached Inuyasha.

Inuyasha flexed his claws, as if he was going to use them on Kagome, cockily, and Kagome fumbled with something behind her back.

"You're not going to like this, Inuyasha. But I'm sick of your insults." Kagome said dangerously calm.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou who had jumped out of Kagome's arms cowered in fear at Kagome's anger, hoping whatever she was going to do would end quickly.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Not much of a cliffhanger...

Next Time on Gardens of Eternity: **Chapter 3: Kagome's Spell and Naraku's Servants! Kagome puts a spell on a certain somebody... who's not to happy. To make things worse, there's a message from Onigumo aka Naraku! Wait! What has he done to Tokyo?! Another servant of Naraku shows up, but this one's not as friendly... "INUYASHA! HELP!" **


End file.
